


John's Other Visitations - John Meets Al

by theshriek



Category: Deadwood, John from Cincinnati
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Swearengen has a strange visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Other Visitations - John Meets Al

[ _The Gem Saloon, Deadwood, 1877_ ]

**Johnny:** Al there is a hooplehead downstairs who keeps saying that the end is near.

**Al:** The end of fuckin’ what?

**Johnny:** I don’t know Al. He seems really stupid.

**Al:** It is good that you can recognize one of your own.

**Johnny:** Then he says that Al Swearingen should get back in the game.

**Al:** [ _in a world weary tone_ ] Bring him the fuck up here. [ _Johnny goes back downstairs. John is sitting at a table talking to Dolly._ ]

**Johnny:** C’mon you can see Al now. [ _John stands up and holds his hand out._ ] Walk! [ _John continues to stand there with his hand out. Johnny looks disgusted but takes John’s hand and leads him upstairs. The saloon’s cliental see it and start laughing loudly. Johnny ignores them and pulls John into Al’s office._ ]

**Al:** Johnny you didn’t tell me that you two were in love.

**J** **ohnny:** He wouldn’t walk! It is the only way I could get him up here! [ _Johnny leaves._ ]

**John:** I would like to bone Dolly.

**Al:** No one here has any objection about that if those stupid fuckin’ pants that you are wearing has $5 dollars in them. [ _John reaches in and pulls out $5, which he hands to Al._ ]

**Al:** Well why don’t we sit down and have a little chat and then you can give me another $5 dollars to fuck Dolly.

**John:** We need to get wet.

**Al:** A bath will cost you another $1. [ _Al looks on with interest as John pulls a dollar out of his pants.]_

**John:** The end is near.

**Al:** Oh yeah! Why don’t you sit the fuck down? [ _Al motions to the chair, but John continues to stand._ ] I never thought I would be wishing to be talking to that cocksucker Wu with his little pictures. At least he knows what a fuckin’ hand signal means. [ _Al comes around his desk and pushes John into a chair._ ]

**John:** Al hurt my tit. The end is near.

**Al:** Pain or damage don’t end the world, or despair or fuckin’ beatin’s. The world ends when you’re dead. Course that will come real soon for you if you don’t explain what the fuck you are rattling on and on about.

**John:** Al Swearingen should get back in the game.

**Al:** You want me to come over and cut your throat?

**John:** I want you to come over and cut my throat. [ _Al quickly reaches inside his draw for his big knife, grabs John by the collar of his jacket and holds the knife next to John’s throat._ ]

**Al:** This is your last chance to avoid being a meal for bacon. For what game should I be a participant? [ _John grabs the knife and thrusts in his neck. For once, Al is too stunned to say anything. He continues to stare in disbelief when John’s wound begins to immediately heal._ ] Who the fuck are you and where the fuck where did come from?

**John:** I am John, and I am from Cincinnati. George Hearst has left Deadwood. Al Swearingen should get back in the game.


End file.
